Just the Way You Are
by wanderingninjas
Summary: Santana is depressed about her looks, and Puck is there to help her see herself in a different light. ONESHOT


Santana sits quietly, waiting for Puck to say something. He was looking incredibly awkward, shifting from foot to foot.

Finally, she asks him, "What do you want, Puck? I have places to go, things to do, people to see. Just get on with it."

He gulps. "Well, I know you've been kinda depressed lately, San. You know, ever since Quinn got the head cheerleader position. You've got in your head she's better than you, which she isn't. You're just as smart, just as good of a cheerleader, and far prettier."

At this point, Santana can't listen to Puck try and be sensitive any more. "Don't even, Puck. She's prettier than me and you know it. Don't tell me you didn't want in her pants as soon as you saw her in that Cheerios uniform."

"Well, maybe I did, but I don't now. But that's not the point. You are far more attractive than her."

She just couldn't take this. "Puck…"

"Don't, babe. I have something to make you feel better. At least I hope it will," he said. He couldn't look her in the eye, so Santana had no indication of what he was thinking, though she was fairly sure she knew what he wanted.

"I'm not having sex with you in the choir room, Puck. No damn way," she told him icily. What was with this boy?

"That's not what I wanted! God, why do always assume that?" he snapped at her. One quirk of Santana's eye brow was all it took to make him cover his words.

"Okay, maybe you have a point, but honestly, I wasn't looking for sex right now, Santana. I… I wanted to sing something for you," he admitted, looking down.

Santana sat there for a moment, with her mouth hanging open as she just blinked stupidly. "What?"

Puck squirmed. "I want to sing something for you."

For several awkward moments, Santana opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, searching for something to say. Puck had not once, in six months of dating, offered to sing something for her. He was just not that type. Of course, she had always known he could sing. Somewhere, deep inside, Santana knew that the fact that Puck could sing was part of what had attracted her to him in the first place. But, that was not something she was willing to admit.

Finally, Santana said, "Um… okay?" Puck smiled quickly and then turned to fiddle with a stereo for a moment before grabbing a guitar.

"I really hope this makes you feel better about yourself, San. You really are beautiful, you know," he told her. Then, he reached over and pressed a button on the stereo. A moment later, the sounds of a piano floated into the room. A second after that, Puck began to sing.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day  
Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are."_

Santana's eyes watered a bit when Puck improvised a pretty little guitar solo. As his arrangement of the song wound down, he added one last verse.

"_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same._

_Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are."  
_

She started crying in earnest, despite the little Sue in her head screaming at her to never show emotion, to STOP THIS RIGHT NOW.

Slowly, Puck set his guitar aside. "Look, San, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to upset you… Please don't cry, you know I'm not good with crying girls."

"Oh, get over here, you idiot," she sniffled at him. Tentatively, he made his way over and sat down next to her. Santana rubbed her eyes and looked at Puck for a moment. Then, she leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, you know," he whispered back.

"Love you too." And then she resumed kissing him. Maybe sex in the choir room wasn't such a bad idea after all.

_fin_

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I know that this is entirely unrealistic, with Puck and Santana actually being in love and S not being a total bitch and Puck actually having a sensitivity chip. But this just came into my head while listening to the song and I had to write it. I supposed I could have used Quinn instead, but it just seemed right to use Santana, especially since she had so little confidence in herself in "Audition."


End file.
